Why do past lovers have to come back?
by elementnariko
Summary: this fic is between DD6 and DD7. A past lover of Eclipse's come back. and she is the only way to help RaeV. Only one author writing this story.
1. The invatation

Element: This is another solo story of mine. So bear with me. This is my version of how they get Raenef the fifth back to his posistion as a demon lord. And here's the story.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Eclipse? Hey are you alright?" asked Erutis. Eclipse had been distraught ever since Raenef had to be banished from the castle. The gods told Eclipse that Raenef had to leave since he had no memory of being a demon lord. The only way that Raenef might be able to return is if a demon, that has a strong mind, were able to uncover the memories that he has with Erutis, Chris, and Eclipse. Eclipse had been searching for a demon that fit description, that he himself knew.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Eclipse. Come in Eclipse."  
  
"Stop patronizing him, Erutis."  
  
"Hey, like you wouldn't Chris. Anyway how did you know the word patronizing?"  
  
"That's not funny." Erutis turned her attention back to Eclipse. He sighed heavily and got up and started to head towards Raenef's room. His former room. Erutis started to go after Eclipse but was stopped by Chris's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe we should let him be alone for awhile. This has been hard on him."  
  
"I think you're right Chris. Maybe we should let him be alone."  
Eclipse looked around the room. There were so many memories in this room. The most vivid was when Raenef first let Erutis stay in the castle. Raenef was asleep and Eclipse had come to check on him. Raenef was peacefully asleep. When Eclipse turned around to leave Raenef caught his long black hair. Since Eclipse did not want to wake his master he slept at his bedside.  
  
Eclipse missed his master. He wanted his master to back here where he belonged. Eclipse had promised Raenef that he would stay with him forever. But he couldn't full fill his promise, because of the present matter. He already knew that Meruhease and Krayon were of no help. Then Raenef's human friends didn't have strong minds. Never in this lifetime would they ever have strong minds.  
  
He tiredly sat on the bed. Ever since Raenef was banished he hadn't gotten any sleep. He stayed awake to try and think of a demon that had a strong mind. Eclipse tried to fight the sleep that was taking over him. He kept on trying to think of someone. Someone that could bring the lovable demon lord back to the castle. The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep on the magnificent bed was Raenef's smile.  
  
Eclipse's dream was in a void until he heard a familiar feminine voice. A voice that he once knew so well.  
  
"Eclipse what do you think of when you think of the future? Am I in it?" Said the feminine voice.  
  
"I think of the future Raenef. The fifth Raenef. I surely see you in my future. My love." Said Eclipse in a dark and soothing voice. He felt her snuggle up against him. She buried her head in his side he wrapped a strong arm around her. He slowly started to fall asleep.  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eclipse."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
"What gaw damn it!" Then he slowly opened his eyes to see Chris and Erutis over him. Chris held a paper in his hand. He looked around the room. He suddenly remembered where he was. Raenef's room, where he would be returning soon.  
  
"What do you two want?" asked Eclipse.  
  
"Uhh... a summoning came. Even though there is no demon lord I guess you're still a high ranking demon none the less." Said Chris as he held the paper out to Eclipse.  
  
You are invited to the presentation of the new top-ranking demon. It will be at midnight tonight. You are to wear formal clothes. The humans are to be dressed nicely, and non-smelly. You are to be seated on the floor  
near the east windows. The demon lord that is now top-ranking is demon lord Kihira. We hope you  
will attend despite the lack of a demon lord for you to serve.  
  
Eclipse had to be sure he read it right. "Non-smelly" is what got him. When he read that part he snickered. Chris and Erutis both stared at him strangely.  
  
"What does it say Eclipse?" asked Chris as he broke the silence. Eclipse stared blankly at him. He slowly got up and started to depart the two.  
  
"Bathe, and make sure you wear the finest garments you have in those rooms. We will be leaving shortly." They barely heard him say this. But they went ahead and did what they were told.  
  
Kihira... Why does that sound so familiar? Thought Eclipse as he walked to his room to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Element: Well? ... Please read and review. I enjoy reviews (at times). Well anyway, thanks for reading. 


	2. Eclipse's past lover

Element: Hello again. Thank you reading. But if you haven't reviewed.... YOU MUST SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST. Just kidding. If you went to my school you would understand. Forget it. Here's the story.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Eclipse wore what he had worn to the first demonic gathering that Raenef first went to. Chris wore basically the same thing but it was made from silk. Erutis also wore the same thing but it to was made from silk. They all walked outside to the front of the castle. They were waiting for their escort to the gathering of demons. From the sky came a small lizard that landed on all fours and folded its wings back. Erutis and Chris's jaws dropped.  
  
"That's our escort!" They exclaimed at the same time. Eclipse put his hand on his forehead. Then he sighed heavily, before he apologized to the small creature. The creature stayed motionless and took flight and stayed airborne for some time. Then it made a portal.  
  
"Oh, portal lizard?" asked Chris. Eclipse nodded as he stepped in first. When he got out he was at a huge common room. The east windows were right in front of him.  
He started to walk towards them. He sat on the only free seat it was big and lush. He sat down like he had done this sort of thing before. Erutis and Chris sat on the marble floor next to Eclipse.  
  
"So Eclipse, what are we doing here?"  
  
"We, or should say I, am here for presentation of the new top-ranking demon lord."  
  
"What? We weren't invited?"  
  
"Well you were referred to but, never mind." They sat there, watching all the demon lords mingle about. Servants of demon lords were saving the seats that surrounded Eclipse's seat.  
  
Then a curly-haired little fop appeared from the crowd. He called his servant over and told him something, and then the servant went running off. Once the servant was gone, Krayon noticed that Eclipse, Erutis, and Chris had shown up. He first looked over Erutis to make sure that she was not hurt at all during her encounter with Raenef the fourth. He sighed quietly to himself, glad that his crush was unharmed. From there he looked over Eclipse, the one that he wanted to have as his servant. But no, he had to serve Raenef. Who was now banished from the demon lord position.  
  
"Hello Erutis, Eclipse, and... who are you again?" asked Krayon.  
  
"Chris." He said this shaking with anger. Sure, he remembers a stupid swordsman's name. But not someone who is to be the next High Cleric for the god Rased.  
  
"Right. So you came. Why did you come anyway? I mean you have no lord to serve. So what is the point?"  
  
"The point is to see if anybody might be able to help retrieve Master Raenef."  
  
"Right. But still, when you came everyone was surprised that you did."  
  
"Why is that Krayon?"  
  
"Because Eclipse, Kihira is here. The demon lord to be presented."  
  
"I know that name but I can't remember where from though."  
  
"She is the one you cheated on."  
  
"Shit. Now I remember."  
  
Memories started to flood back to his mind. Memories of a silver haired demon, with blue eyes. She was always smiling when he was near her. The only time when he saw her not smiling is when she caught him cheating. When she first found him, he tried to explain. The female he was "cheating" with just kissed him. But he knew very well, that he was kissing her back. That was the last time he saw her. He had locked those memories away, but they came back at full force.  
  
They all looked at him wondering what he was remembering. Then a commotion started to erupt. This caused the room fall silent. Then all the demon lords made their way back to the seats where they were assigned. Then a booming voice rippled through the room.  
  
"Thank you for coming to this rare occasion. Tonight we will be presenting the new top-ranking demon lord. Then in a month's span, we will gather again, to decide what ranking in existence the demon lord has. Now if you direct your attention to the balcony to the west..." then everyone looked over at the west balcony and saw that it was draped with multiple sheets of silk. Then the sheets were pulled back to reveal Eclipse's past lover.  
  
She looked the same after all theses years. Brilliant silver hair, ice blue eyes, good looking figure, agile looking, and carried she herself regally. She looked over all the demon lords that had appeared. She bowed her head slightly, giving her respect for her elders. She wore a long midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. Over her dress she had a thin, transparent, floral design, cloth. Her servants got down by means of the stairs. But Kihira summoned a cloud forward from the open windows, to get down to the floor level.  
  
"What kind of a past do you have with someone that beautiful?" asked Chris as Eclipse's eyes were glued to the figure that was descending on the cloud.  
  
"One, we were lovers. Two, it was a painful past."  
  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
  
Element: Hey thanx for reading. I need to know what you think. So please review. Yeah I know, you're probably wondering were Rae is. Don't worry he is in chapter three. 


	3. Raenef on the street

Element: Spontaneous combustion is cool and weird at the same time. Oh well. Rae is in this chapter. Here's the story.  
  
On the streets...  
  
"Hurry Rae!"  
  
"Alright! I'm coming Bonz." Ever since Raenef had wakened up in the alley in this town, he felt so alone. Like he was missing something. Well he didn't have the time to think about it at the moment. He was running away from the authorities. He had just stolen his breakfast. Which so far was just a loaf of bread. He had joined the local guild in this town. And he was the boss' favorite.  
  
He was the favorite because he had a vast knowledge on magic, and for some odd reason, demon lords. The boss asked him how he knew. Raenef told him he didn't know how. He just knew these things. But little could he remember. For he is a demon lord himself.  
  
"Rae, we're supposed to be at the hideout." Said Bonz as he and Raenef were late for breakfast at the hideout.  
  
When they arrived, everyone was in at big ruckus. All the guys were half-hungry and half-excited about what the new information was that the boss got a hold of. Raenef and Bonz put the bread on the meal table and went to go hear about the new information. Before Raenef could sit down he was called over to the end of the table where his leader sat. He held a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Hey Rae, we need your help with this. Can you read this writing, we all think it is a demonic language." He held out the paper to Raenef. Raenef took the piece of paper and looked over it. Sure enough, it was demonic writing. The letter said it was a summoning for a presentation of a new top- ranking demon lord.  
  
"Well, it says that there is a new top-ranking demon lord presentation tonight. And that it will be at midnight, but that's about all."  
  
"Great, a new demon lord to deal with in the world. Well anyway..." and the boss went back to talking to his top guys. Raenef went to go sit with Bonz.  
  
After breakfast there was free time for the guys to relax before they had to make their rounds of their territory. They had recently acquired some new territory, so they had to make sure that nobody tried to take it. Raenef usually stayed near the hideout. The boss didn't mind that he stayed there, but today he was to go on rounds with Bonz. Bonz and him had to patrol the eastern side of the territory.  
  
While they walked they noticed a strangely dressed man go by. He was wearing a black cloak. He had the hood up so you could hardly see his face. But Raenef barely caught a glimpse of the guy's eyes. He had cat-like eyes. The slits were blood red and the rest of the eye was black. Bonz hit Raenef in the side and whispered to Raenef.  
  
"Hey Rae, is that a demon lord?"  
  
"Yeah, and by the looks of his clothes he is heading to the that presentation."  
  
"Well if he is walking, the gathering place must not be that far from here." The demon lord heard the humans speaking; he slightly turned his head. The two froze with fear of being attacked by a demon lord. The demon started to approach, and then he stopped. He could feel Raenef's power building up inside. So backed away and kept walking  
  
"That was weird. He was afraid of us but why?" said Bonz to himself. Raenef only shrugged as they kept on going with their rounds.  
  
~~~Later that night~~~  
  
Raenef couldn't get any sleep that night. Knowing that there was a demonic gathering. He had this feeling that he was supposed to be there. When he was sure that everybody was asleep, he snuck out of the hideout. It was a chilly night, perfect for demon lords. They liked the cold. When he recognized the place where he and Bonz saw the demon lord, he started walking in the direction that the demon lord was walking.  
  
~~~Somewhere on the roof tops~~~  
  
"This is the message Pearloy? Thank you. You may go Kihira now." The demon lord let the silver mini dragon go back to its master. His eyes looked over the note. He was to allow Raenef to follow him. He let the note fall to the ground. Then his red slited eyes froze the note. Once it was frozen, he broke it by stepping on it. He jumped off the roof and waited for Raenef to catch up to him.  
  
~~~On the street~~~  
  
"Man, where did that guy go to?" Raenef had been walking for what seemed like an hour. He was about to give when he found him leaning up against the wall of a building. He had his hood down the reveal his finely shaped face. He had pale skin that became more pronounced. He was looking up at the crescent moon. You could clearly see his eyes, the red slits, and the rest of his eye was ever more black in the moonlight. He had shoulder length brown blackish hair. He had tied his hair back in a low ponytail, but his bangs graced his handsome face.  
  
He looked away from the moon and looked at Raenef. Who was just standing there observing the demon lord before him. Raenef shook himself from looking at the demon to looking at the ground. The demon smirked to himself and went on walking to the gathering of demons. Then he stopped, and turned around to see Raenef following him.  
  
"You may follow me. But I am only allowing you to come because it is my friend's wish to see the human that used to be a demon lord." His voice was deep, mysterious, and rich. Raenef pointed to himself and said,  
  
"Do you mean me?" the demon lord nodded. Then he proceeded to the gathering. Raenef followed silently. 'I was a demon lord?'  
  
Element: Hey. How do you guys think the story is going? I really need to know. And I am apologizing right now if you guys think I am being to mean to Eclipse. Thanx for reading. I hope to get chapter four up soon. 


	4. Eclipse talks to Kihira

Element: Hello, again. Here is chapter four. We are back at the presentation of Kihira. Eclipse and Kihira see each other and things don't go too well... well thank you for reading thus far. Oh yeah I am going to be using lyrics from a song in this chapter or if I don't in this chapter it will be a future chapter. I do not own the song but it is an awesome song. I repeat: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS IN THIS STORY. Maybe except for one... but I will tell which one it is.  
  
  
  
After the initial presentation of Kihira, everyone went back to their respective seats, to await their fabulous dinner that was prepared in Kihira's honor. They all talked as they ate. Erutis and Chris were trying to get information about Kihira from Eclipse but it was not working at all. Then when they tired of trying to get it out of Eclipse they turned to Krayon, who had sat with them to eat.  
  
"Can you tell us anything?" asked Chris. Krayon cautiously looked at Eclipse to see if he objected to the question. But Eclipse wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. He was watching Kihira laugh with her friends that were sitting near her ("Her friends must also be demon lords." Thought Eclipse).  
  
"Well I will only be able to tell you a little because Eclipse will start paying attention sooner or later. Kihira and him started going out when Kihira and Eclipse had to fight together during the Hangma War."  
  
"That was 150 years ago though!?" whispered Erutis.  
  
"Yes, it was 150 years ago. They went out for a long time. It was 75 years ago when they broke up. It took a long time for the word of their breakup to get around the demon lords. I heard of it the next week. I was one of the earlier ones to know because of Raenef IV. Once he told me I went to Kihira's castle. When I had arrived, the whole castle seemed gloomy. It was dark and unusually cold inside. Granted that the castle is on top of a mountain..."  
  
"It's on top of a mountain?!" hissed Chris.  
  
"Yes, but she usually keeps it somewhat warm up there. But that's beside the point. The point is that she was still upset. Her powers usually reflect what she is feeling. When I went to her room she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were blood-shot from crying. Her servants had told me that she hadn't eaten anything since they broke up. I was worried about her though. She was paler than her usual skin color."  
  
Krayon stopped talking when he saw Kihira get up and went to greet another demon lord, that was her friend apparently. His brown blackish hair tied low, and his red slited eyes stood a little taller than Kihira. He smiled as she approached her, gave her a small hug, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and they went back to where she had been sitting before.  
  
"Is that her boyfriend Krayon?" asked Erutis loud enough for Eclipse to hear her question. He was wondering the same thing.  
  
"No, he is the demon lord Ice. He is a friend of Kihira's. Besides he already has a girl named Kura." Answered Krayon. Eclipse silently sighed of relief. He was afraid that she had found someone else.  
  
"Everyone may I have your attention." Came the announcer's booming voice. All the demons went silent as the voice caught their attention.  
  
"Lady Kihira will be dancing to a song soon. A fellow demon lord will be singing the actual song while she dances ({[ ok here, is one of the songs. I do not own song; I do not own song. I DO NOT OWN SONG! There I had my say. Continue on]}) We all hope that you will enjoy the song." When the announcer's voice died all the demon lords went back to their conversations. Chris and Erutis looked at Krayon waiting for him to finish his story. But he didn't continue. He was just staring at Eclipse to see what he would do.  
  
Eclipse got up and started to head toward Kihira's table. The three's eyes grew big as they watched him start walking toward her. They didn't know what to do to stop him from going to her, a female that he still had feelings for.  
  
"Don't do it Eclipse." Hissed Erutis and Chris.  
  
"I have to at least say hi." And he headed for her table. As he walked, it seemed that a wave of silence followed him as he went to Kihira. When he was about in earshot of her, a winged demon lord got in his way. He tried to go around her, but she wasn't allowing him to pass. When he tried walking to the left of her, her left white wing tipped red got in his way. The same thing happened when he tried to go to the right.  
  
"May I pass?" at this question her brown eyes narrowed.  
  
"Let him pass Wind." Said Kihira calmly as Wind shot Kihira a questionable look on her face. Then she lowered her wings and Eclipse walked toward her.  
  
"Hello, Kihira." The whole communion of demons had gone quite when Eclipse had started to talk.  
  
"Hello, Eclipse." She said his name as coldly as she could. He started to come closer. But when he had finished his first step, and started to take another, she held up her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't take another step if I were you."  
  
"Why is that?" then she looked at Ice and tilted her head to go outside. When he came back he was dragging Raenef by the arm. He had a look on that was I-am-about-to-die when he saw all the demons that where there. He started to raise his hand and a black light started to emit from his hand.  
  
When Kihira saw this see quickly shot a light pink light at him. He froze for a second, then was, again, being dragged by Ice toward Kihira. Eclipse looked from Raenef to Kihira, asking what she had just done.  
  
"Do not worry. I just disabled his powers. His powers will come back around sunrise."  
  
"Where did he come from?" asked Eclipse carefully as Raenef sat next to Kihira. He quickly forgot about demons, and was to amused with Kihira's silver hair. He looked at her for permission to touch her hair. She gave him an odd look, then nodded. Then he started to comb his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ice came across him as he was heading here."  
  
"What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"Oh nothing, that is if you keep your distance from me." Eclipse slowly backed away from her and sat on the other side of the low table. The other demons knew better and went back to their interrupted conversations.  
  
"What is it that you need from me Eclipse?"  
  
"I need your help with Master Raenef." While he said this he looked at the blond playing with her hair. He had taken the liberty of spreading out her hair around her. Eclipse could see the whiteness of her hair. He became ever more attracted to her. She wore the same smug look that she used to give after they had kissed. He had to suppress a smirk and went on.  
  
"Yes, I need someone with a strong mind to recover his lost memories."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because, you need to have a good mental control on those powers of yours, and you have the strongest telepathy out of anybody I know." After he finished there was a resounding gong. Kihira got up and straightened her hair and her dress. She started to head for a small place in the center of.  
  
"Where are you..."  
  
"I'm going to go dance, you idiot." She snapped. Raenef sat there with his puppy dog eyes, he missed her hair already. 'Gods she is more beautiful then ever.' Thought Eclipse. Then his mind started to wonder about his newly found memories.  
  
  
  
Element: Hello, how do you guys like this chapter? I REALLY need to know. Just telling all of you now, it will probably be some time before chapter 5 comes out. Because I have to work on Nature's Secret and get those chapters up. Please review that story too. Nariko is too lazy to do it. Oh well review both my stories and hers. LATER! 


	5. The song

Element: Hello. Please do not hurt me. I know some of you are mad at me for having Eclipse cheat on someone but still... don't hurt me. Well anyway, thank you for reading the story. And don't worry, it gets better. And if you have any ideas please send a review. Oh, I'll be using a song in this chapter. I do NOT own song.  
  
The music for the song started to play. At first it was soft but then it got louder gradually. Kihira went into the center of the of the dance floor. She looked very enchanted there. A beautiful demon lord standing alone, waiting for someone to take her. She looked to the singer, the singer nodded to Kihira. She took a deep breath, and began to sing.  
  
_"Are you aware of what You make me feel, baby Right now I feel invisible to you Like I'm not real Didn't you feel me lock My arms around you Why'd you turn away Here's what I have to say"_  
  
She had created a sad feeling by having the room go dark. It looked like it was going to rain inside. Every demon had to admit that Kihira had a great power. They realized why she had become the top ranking demon lord. Just imagine if she were in a battle with these powers.  
  
_"I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided...  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone"_  
  
Kihira had summoned a flame to encircle her body as she danced according to the beat. She did not exactly dance but her flame did a dance. It danced around to what the words of the song were. But when to feeling became sad again, the flame would become a blue color. Her dance had become a flame dance.  
  
_"Am I just so chick  
  
You placed beside you To take somebody's place When you turn around Can you recognize my face You used to love me You used to hug me But that wasn't that case Everything wasn't ok"  
_  
Then there seemed to be a second voice singing. Eclipse turned his head around to find the source of the voice. As if sensing what he was searching for, Krayon pointed to Kihira. It was hard to tell, but Kihira was singing, faintly. The original singer came and stood next to Kihira. Kihira started to become more audible, while the singer started to dance.  
  
_"I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided...  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone"_  
  
Eclipse's mind started to have a flashback as Kihira took over the singing. Whenever he had slept over at her castle, her singing would awaken him. He would get up and go to the garden and find her in front of the fountain, singing. Her voice was soft, strong, and pure. He would go up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss her on the cheek. She would stop and look into his dark eyes. Then she went on singing. He missed her so much...  
  
_"Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Open you eyes Open up wide  
  
Why should I care Cause you weren't there When I was so scared I was so alone  
  
You need to listen  
  
I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip And I'm in this thing alone..."_  
  
When Kihira had finished the song, one note kept playing until it died away on it's on accord. When it was silent, the whole congregation of demons clapped. Kihira did a small bow while they clapped.  
  
When the announcer's voice rose over the clapping, the demons gradually stopped clapping to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"We thank you for coming to this presentation. The sunrise is in 30 minutes. We ask you to please to go back to your respective castles. You will receive a letter in two weeks. It will ask what ranking you think Kihira should be placed at. Before that there will be a display of Kihira's powers. You may leave now." When he finished talking, everyone started to leave. The only ones to stay for a bit were Eclipse, Erutis, Chris, Krayon, and Raenef.  
  
When Kihira had finished thanking demon lords for coming she went over to where they all waited for her. Her two close demon lord friends went and congratulated her. Then, once they were done, she turned to the others. Raenef looked exhausted. He had been up to long.  
  
She shook he head, then went over and let Raenef rest his head on her shoulder. He sighed softly and sleepily stood, resting his head on her shoulder. Ice came over and picked up Raenef in his arms, so he could sleep more comfortably.  
  
"Take him to my castle." Kihira instructed Ice. He nodded, then looked to Wind, for her to follow. They the two disappeared into the brightening day.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?"  
  
"Might as well start working on his memories, shouldn't I Eclipse?"  
  
"You are going to help?"  
  
"Might as well. I really have nothing better to do." Said Kihira. She turned and started toward the window. Then the little silver mini dragon appeared. Then it suddenly grew in size to become full-grown. Chris and Erutis had blank faces as they saw the dragon in the window.  
  
Krayon hurried over and helped Kihira on her dragon. The dragon gave a greeting to Eclipse. Eclipse nodded.  
  
"Hello, Pearloy. Take care of getting Kihira home." Pearloy hummed softly and nodded in agreement.  
  
"You may come to my castle later today to check on Raenef. I trust you still know the way?" Eclipse nodded and looked at her. Her long sliver hair lay against Pearloy's body. Her hair and Pearloy's body where the same color, so it was hard to differentiate the two.  
  
Pearloy took off towards the mountains to the north. Eclipse was excited to be going to her castle. 'I hope she will listen to what I have to say.' Thought Eclipse as he and the others left. Krayon told him that he too would be at Kihira's castle.  
  
"Don't worry Eclipse. Things will go well." Krayon reassured him. Eclipse only hoped.  
  
Element: What do you think. Hoped you guys liked the song in the story. Please read and review. 


	6. Kihira's memory

Element: Hey this is gona be short. The songs that I use are not mine. I do not own the songs.  
  
"Which room should I put him in?"  
  
"The one on the second floor, with the window that overlooks the garden. Thanks again Ice."  
  
"You're welcome Kihira." Said Ice as he headed up to the room that Kihira had suggested.  
  
Kihira went to her room to change out of her elegant dress. Her room was on the third floor. She opened the doors to a very spacious room. Her bed was up against a wall it was colored black. It had black silk sheets and black silk pillows. Then there was a canopy coming from the ceiling. The sheets were thin but could keep out the sunlight and keep in the cool air that circulated about the bed at night thanks to her powers. The canopy was colored black and red. It looked like flames.  
  
The window that was in her room was huge. At the moment it had the curtains closed. The curtains were colored midnight blue. There were also two different doors that lead to a bathroom that had a tub the size of a small pool. Then the other door lead to a walk in closet. She headed to her closet to find more comfortable clothes.  
  
The clothes of her selection was a black outfit. The shirt was short sleeve and baggy on her slim figure. Her pants were black and baggy as well. Then she had a blood red cloth around her waist. The cloth was somewhat tattered to make it look like flames. She put on the clothes and went to see if Ice was still present in the castle.  
  
When she found him, he was coming up to say bye. She was about to ask if Raenef had woke, but Ice answered before she spoke a word.  
  
"It is alright. He did not wake. Are you sure you will be ok, with Eclipse here?" Ice asked worried about his friend. She took a deep breath, held it, then let it go. She looked at him to answer.  
  
"I should be fine. But if I need help, I'll be sure to send for you. I guess it won't be that bad, because Krayon is coming later too." She answered with a hint of amusement in her eyes. He snickered and went on his way to his own castle.  
  
Then she was left alone with her servants and Raenef. She proceeded to the room where she usually went to relax on the big comfy couch. She made her way there slowly, as if almost dreading it. On her way there she encountered her most trusted servant, Lilian.  
  
Lilian just barely came up to Kihira's shoulder line. She had dark purple hair, and bright purple eyes. She had a look of worry for her master. She knew who Raenef was, Eclipse's master. Eclipse the one that hurt her master so long ago. Lilian disliked Eclipse, for that reason.  
  
Lilian did not know why Kihira was allowing Eclipse to come to the castle. Then Lilian was brave enough to speak to her master.  
  
"My lady, why is Raenef here? Is he not Eclipse's master?"  
  
"Yes Lilian. I know what you are thinking. 'Why is M'lady letting that two timing demon into this castle?' Am I right?"  
  
"If you know what I am thinking, than why are you letting him in?"  
  
"Because if you have not noticed, Raenef has no idea that he is a demon lord. And since I have been getting ready for that presentation, I need to do something constructive."  
  
"But, M'lady..."  
  
"That is enough. Go and get a breakfast ready, for when Raenef wakes up."  
  
"Yes." Then she walked off to the kitchen. Kihira kept on her way to the room.  
  
When she opened the doors, a bright glowing sun angrily greeted her eyes. She quickly used her hand to shield her eyes.  
  
"Damn sunlight." All of demon lords hated the sun straight in their eyes. There was even an instance when demon lords banned together to block out the sun. It didn't work out to well though.  
  
She went over and closed the curtains to the window in the room. There was once a time were she liked the sunlight. It was when she and Eclipse were together. Now, that they were separated, she wanted to blow it up.  
  
She turned her attention to the couch, cluttered with books, pamphlets, and papers. She had done so much research lately about controlling the clouds. She only knew one trick about clouds, and that was riding them. She was hoping to learn how to hold enemies within them. She would do more research later; right now she wanted to relax.  
  
She quickly cleared off all of the things. Then she sat on the couch. She sank into the soft couch. She yawned lightly, then rested her head on the armrest.  
  
Her eyes opened again. She was still on the couch. She looked around and saw that all the books that she had put on the floor were gone. The next thing that was different was the clothes that she was wearing. The shirt and pants were white instead of black. Then the cloth that was around her waist was blue instead of blood red. Then she felt compelled to go out into the garden for a strange reason. She slowly got up and teleported her self to the garden.  
  
When she was in the garden there was a familiar presence; she walked over to a giant oak tree that resided in the garden. She looked around for something, but didn't find it. Then there was a rustle from the branches over head. She looked up and saw a black blur come from the branches.  
  
Then a pair of strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the figure, and saw a pair of dark eyes. They were gentle and soft at the time. She pulled away and saw his full face. Eclipse had a small smile on his face. He started to approach her lips when...  
  
"Kihira."  
  
"Holy shit!" Lilian had entered the room and woken up her master. Apparently, she had scared her. She shot up and saw the servant before her. She was panting from her dream.  
  
"Are you alright M'lady?'  
  
"I'll be fine. What is it that you need." Kihira put her hand on her forehead to wipe off the small perspiration.  
  
"Well, Raenef woke up because his stomach was crying for food."  
  
"Very well. Seat him at the table and I will be there soon."  
  
"Yes." Then she quietly went of to the dining room.  
  
Kihira took her time making her way to the dining room. She was still thinking of her recent dream. She and Eclipse always shared kisses under that great oak tree. But the dream had done a bad timing of occurring.  
  
When she opened the doors to the dining room, she saw Raenef sitting there quietly waiting for her to arrive. He acknowledged her entrance. He had been seated to the left of her seat at the head of the table. The dining table had a decent size. It could fit six people, one at each end and two on the sides.  
  
"Did you get enough sleep Raenef?"  
  
"Not really. I'm still sleepy, but I am hungry as well."  
  
"Lilian, bring the breakfast."  
  
"Yes M'lady." Said the obedient servant. The two sat in silence as Lilian went to fetch the breakfast. When the food was on the table, they began to speak.  
  
"Raenef, do you know why you were brought here?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Because you used to be a demon lord yourself." There was a face of disbelief on his face.  
  
"I have been kind enough to take on the task of bringing back your memories."  
  
"M'lady."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eclipse is here."  
  
"Let him in."  
  
Element: This chapter took longer than I expected. Oh well, please review. I enjoy hearing other people's opinions. 


	7. A kiss

Element: Hi all who are reading this fic. I appreciate all of you reading this. Please leave a review.  
  
The trio had traveled on Pearloy's back to Kihira's castle. It was indeed on top of a mountain, but there seemed to be a shield protecting the castle from the harsh wind and snow on the top. They walked to the front doors of the castle where Lilian greeted them.  
  
"Hello, the two have just sat down to breakfast. You are welcomed to eat as well." Said Lilian coldly.  
  
"Thank you. We haven't eaten since the meal at Kihira's presentation." Said Eclipse just as coldly.  
  
Chris and Erutis were afraid that a fight was brewing. A short demon against a tall and very strong demon. Then without warning, Krayon appeared behind Lilian.  
  
"Hello. Is it time for breakfast Lilian?"  
  
"Yes Lord Krayon. I will now lead you to the dining room." With that Lilian led the four to the room where Kihira and Raenef were eating.  
  
So many memories were coming back to Eclipse's mind. His mind was flashing back to when he roamed these halls when Raenef IV was out fighting, and he ordered Eclipse to stay and do research for new spells. Eclipse would do research but it was usually at Kihira's castle.  
  
Then the group passed by the staircase that led up to the upper floors. On the third floor Eclipse vaguely remembered Kihira's room. The room had a bed with white silk pillows and blue silk sheets. Then that was all he remembered.  
  
The doors to the dining room were just ahead of them. When the doors opened they saw the two siting, and eating in peace. That was until Chris and Erutis had to go and stuff their faces with the delicious food. The others stared blankly at them. Then they had to speak with their mouths full.  
  
"Mwa? (What)" Then Raenef started to crack up historically. Krayon's face showed a face of amusement. Eclipse just hung his head in shame. Kihira sighed and went back to eating.  
  
The new guests went and sat down to the breakfast. They would talk about the problems in the demonic world. Then they discussed what ranking in existence Kihira should get. The only ones that were not talking were Raenef and Kihira.  
  
Once Kihira and Raenef had finished, they got up. The others stopped talking and looked at them.  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked Krayon.  
  
"I will begin working on Raenef's memory, if that is alright." Said a careless Kihira.  
  
"My lady, the garden is ready." Came Lilian's voice from the doors that exited the dining room. Everyone looked toward the door except for Kihira.  
  
"Thank you Lilian. Raenef, please follow her out to the garden. I will be there shortly."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kihira."  
  
"You have no need to call me "Lady"." Corrected Kihira. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She was already treating him like a demon lord. Even though he didn't remember being one, at the moment. Then Lilian led him out to the garden.  
  
Then the five were left in the room. There was an odd chill in the room once that Raenef had left.  
  
"Krayon it would be best if you went outside to show Raenef around the garden." Commanded Kihira.  
  
"You don't have to be so pushy about it though." Complained Krayon.  
  
"You two, go outside as well." Said Eclipse as he looked at Kihira in the eye. Kihira looked straight back at him.  
  
"Uh, sure." Said Chris. Then Krayon led the way out to the garden. Kihira made sure that the three were out in the garden before they started to speak. Once they were out in the garden, Eclipse began the inevitable conversation.  
  
"Well, how have you been?"  
  
"Don't even start Eclipse."  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You are the one who hurt me." The two started to argue. And the volume of their voices was rising.  
  
"Kihira, it is not my fault. I,"  
  
"How dare you say it is not your fault. You know as well as I do that it is you fault. You allowed that wench to kiss you then you kissed her back."  
  
"Well I'm sorry. Alright?"  
  
"No it is not alright. You should be grateful for what I am doing."  
  
"Why are you even doing this anyway?"  
  
"Because, you asked me. And I can tell that you were hurting."  
  
"So, you still care if I hurt or not?"  
  
"Well," she stopped, she couldn't think of what to answer with. But before she could register, Eclipse had teleported in front of her. He was dangerously close to her. She did a small gasp.  
  
He did one of his ever so charming smiles. He took his left hand and ran it trough her silver hair. He took the hair and took in the smell of it.  
  
"Still, after all these years, your hair smells like roses." He commented as he let her hair fall back to its original place.  
  
Then he stepped a little closer, so that their bodies almost touched. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. He kissed her forehead, then he was about to kiss her lips when,  
  
"Stop. Eclipse stop." This stunned him into stopping his attempt in trying to kiss her.  
  
"Why?" she pulled away and started to walk towards the doors. She just left him there, thinking that he had done something wrong. Granted he had tried to kiss the girl that he had hurt.  
  
She looked back and saw that he was dumbfounded. She turned back around, and started to walk again.  
  
"I still love you Kihira. But it seems that you lost your feelings for me." She looked back again then disappeared into the air. She was also known for phasing into the elements them selves.  
  
When she reappeared she was right in front of Eclipse. Now it was time for Eclipse to gasp.  
  
"How could I ever forget the feelings that I had for you." Then she kissed him; she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.  
  
When they pulled back they were breathing hard. He had a question on the tip of his tongue. But she stopped him with another kiss. It was soft, gentle, and caring.  
  
"Do not ask now. Come by my room later tonight. There, all of the questions that present themselves will be answered." Said Kihira as she started to walk toward the garden.  
  
Eclipse stood for a second then caught up with her. He was relieved that she still had feelings for him.  
  
Element: Hello. Just so you know, I wrote this late at night. And during a time of boy trouble. So if you have any comments please say so in a review. Thanx. 


	8. So close yet so far

Element: Thank u for the reviews. I hope to finish this soon. Enjoy.  
  
Eclipse could hardly keep his eyes off Kihira throughout the whole session out in the garden. He almost forgot the real reason he was there. He was there for the sake of his master.  
  
At the end of the first session, Raenef had a faint memory of Eclipse. Chris and Erutis were happy and sad at the same time. Happy because Raenef was starting to remember things. Sad because he couldn't remember anything about them. So they decided to pester him about it.  
  
The three demons sat around listening to what the mortals were talking about. Once they had given up on trying to make Raenef remember them they sat against big old trees.  
  
Even though they were on a mountain, it was warm in the garden. It felt like early spring. There were so many different types of animals all around this garden. Some were hard to find animals, whereas the others were run-of-the-mill animals.  
  
Four phoenix chicks flew overhead of the group. They all watched as the mother phoenix brought up the rear. The little chicks were ruby red were as the mother was white. The small flock decided to cluster on the ground around Kihira.  
  
The others were looking at her in amazement of how well tamed the phoenixes were. She looked back at them. She allowed a small smile grace her lips. Then she motioned for them to come closer, but slowly. They slowly made their way toward her and the phoenixes.  
  
Raenef, Chris, and Erutis slowly started to pet the babies. The mother only moved just a bit to see who was touching her babies. When the mother looked at Kihira, it noticed that there was nothing to fear from these humans. If there was Kihira might have burned them to a crisp by now. The mother went back to the position that she was in.  
  
The three of them each had a small phoenix in their laps. Eclipse and Krayon were too interested in the mother phoenix. This was a rare type of phoenix. Usually the mothers are just a color shade darker than their babies are.  
  
"Kihira, why is the mother white, while her babies are red?" whispered Krayon, so he would not scare the phoenixes away.  
  
"The reason there is a color difference, is because this is a special breed of phoenixes. These phoenixes are elemental phoenixes. This demonic castle has breed these wonderful birds for centuries." Kihira answered quietly.  
  
"How can you tell what kind of element the phoenix will be?" asked Chris.  
  
"If you look on the under side of the phoenix's wing, there will be a different color in the baby's feather. I will show you." She slowly lifted the wing of the phoenix baby that was still in her lap. She lifted the wing and pointed to a small color difference in the wing. The ruby red of the wing was starting to mix with a midnight blue color.  
  
"So that baby in your lap will turn into a water elemental phoenix?" asked Raenef as he slowly petted the phoenix in his lap.  
  
"Well, you are learning fast young Raenef." Commented Kihira. The others agreed with her.  
  
Later, in Kihira's room  
  
Eclipse had just entered the room after saying goodnight to his master. Raenef seemed quite content that he could remember Eclipse. Eclipse and Raenef talked for awhile before Raenef was tired enough to go to sleep. They talked about how Kihira was going to also help tutor Raenef in the elemental department of magic. But, if necessary, she would help with other types of magic.  
  
"Can she really help with tutoring me?" asked an innocent looking Raenef.  
  
"Yes, she is a master when it comes to that type of magic." Answered Eclipse.  
  
"Cool, I think you two should really be together." That was the last thing Raenef said before he fell asleep. Eclipse blushed a little. Even his master thought that he and Kihira should be together.  
  
Eclipse closed the door to Kihira's bedchamber. It looked different ever since the last time Eclipse had been there. Instead of blue and white bed linens, they were black and red.  
  
Eclipse looked around the room for the female that was supposed to be there. He first looked in the bathroom, to see that it was empty. Then he went to go look in her giant walk in closet. But he first had to pass by the window that led to the balcony. He noticed that the curtains to the window were blowing in a light breeze that was passing by.  
  
He went out on the balcony to see Kihira leaning against the railing. The red cloth was waving in the breeze. The gentle wind played with Kihira's hair. The wind lightly picked up her hair then let it fall back down. Her hair shimmered in the faint light of the stars that were visible on the mountain. The ones that were visible were very pretty.  
  
"They look pretty up close do they not?" said Kihira as she turned around to look at Eclipse. Her ice blue eyes catching any light that was near her.  
  
"The stars are pretty, but not as pretty as your eyes are at the moment." Responded Eclipse as he walked up to Kihira and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
She could feel his hot breath trickling down her neck. She couldn't help but shiver. She started to remember how Eclipse always used to do this. He usually did it at nighttime just in case someone was watching. In responding to him she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Kihira."  
  
"I've somewhat missed you."  
  
"Why is it that you say that?"  
  
"Over the years I had spent some time on planning your death."  
  
"Oh, well do feel that way about me still?" asked Eclipse nervously.  
  
"If I still did, why would I be letting you hold me?"  
  
"You have a point. Come, let us go back inside." After he said this he picked Kihira up of her feet, and carried her inside to her room.  
  
Eclipse went and laid Kihira on her bed then closed the canopy, so that she could change her clothes. Kihira had already put some bedclothes on the bed so that she could change in to them. Her bed attire was a choice of midnight blue baggy pants and a short sleeve shirt. She let her clothes fall to the floor and land in a heap at her feet. Then she proceeded to put her night clothes on.  
  
She opened the canopy and looked at an empty room. '_Where did he go?_' she looked around for Eclipse and could not find him. Then she heard a light breath coming from behind her. She twirled around, and to see that no one was there.  
  
"Let me test to see if you still have your skills." She looked around to see if she could pinpoint the source of the voice. She gave up and decided to accept his test.  
  
She kneeled on the floor, then sat on her feet, and put her hands on the floor. She was looking for a source of heat on the floor, besides her own body heat. She closed her eyes two sense where he was.  
  
While she had her eyes close she could see outlines of all the objects that were in her room. She could sense her own body heat, but could not sense Eclipse's anywhere. She opened her eyes and gracefully got up.  
  
Her ice blue eyes scoured the room. Then a small smirk came upon her soft lips.  
  
"Very good Eclipse, you lowered your body temperature to match the room temperature. I'll give points for doing that, but can** you** find me when I am one with the shadows?" With that Kihira became a shadow in the room.  
  
Eclipse had came out from hiding from behind a dresser that was in her room. He allowed his body temperature to go back to normal. He started to look at all the shadows that were in the room. 'Anyone of them can be Kihira.' He narrowed his eyes to focus his senses.  
  
Right behind him was Kihira. He could not sense her, even though she was right behind him. She had her nose close to his body so that she could take in his scent. She loved his scent. It smelled of an old spice that was rarely known in the world.  
  
She gave up on him sensing her anytime soon, so she stepped in front of him and looked into his dark eyes. His eyes were another reason that she fell in love with him in the first place. She blew her breath in his face to startle him, and it worked. He was on edge after that. Then she got close to him and kissed him.  
  
The kiss startled him very slightly, but settled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. In return, she slinked her arms around his neck to bring her self-closer to him.  
  
Her mind went like an ice cube while they kissed. She quickly got away from his grasp, and stared at him. He had a look of bewilderment in his eyes. He was wondering what he had done wrong. He slowly started walking toward her, with arms outstretched.  
  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
"Wha... what has gotten into you?" he asked as he kept on approaching her. She held out her hand and a black light began to emit from it. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Have you forgotten my ability to read minds!?"  
  
"No, but what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Next time you start comparing my kiss with that other woman's kiss, make sure that I am not so aware of things at the moment." With that she burst out of the room to the window and jumped into the garden.  
  
He stood there for awhile, looking at the window. _' She read my mind right then. The only time when I was not on guard of her telepathy.'_ He started to walk to the window when the door to Kihira's room opened.  
  
At the door stood Ice. He had stayed close to the castle to make sure Kihira would be alright with Eclipse being so close to her. He had a death glare in his eyes. He slowly closed the door and went to block the window from him passing it.  
  
"Allow me to pass Master Ice. All I wish to do is talk with Kihira." He took one step forward and was stopped by an ice dart at his foot.  
  
"No, I think you have hurt her enough. Now, go back to the room that has you have been told that you could stay in, and go to sleep."  
  
"Not until I talk with Kihira."  
  
"The only way to talk with her is if you tell me why you did what you did seventy-five years ago."  
  
"Why do you wish to talk to me about that Master Ice?"  
  
"She is my friend, and I want to know the intentions of that matter to see if is fit that you be with her."  
  
"Very well, I will tell you of that night seventy-five years ago."  
  
Element: Hello, hope you like the story. Sry that it took me forever to type this chapter up. Leave a review. Thanx. 


	9. The past

Element: Hi everyone. Read and review the story please. Enjoy  
  
"Where do you want me to begin Master Ice?" asked Eclipse as Ice went to close the window.  
  
"Begin where you were that morning." Answered Ice as he went to go sit on Kihira's bed. Leaving Eclipse to stand in the enormous room.  
  
"As you wish Master Ice." Replied Eclipse.  
  
_Flashback to seventy-five years ago_  
  
The black velvet curtains that were in the room blocked the morning sun. The size of the room was a moderately good size, but nothing like a demon lord's room. There was a king-size bed in the middle of the room. A thin clothed canopy covered the bed. There were two figures lying upon the bed.  
  
The smaller figure started to awake from the peaceful sleep. She slowly sat up and looked around the room. She stretched her arms and popped her back as part of her morning routine. She rubbed her eye as her senses were coming back to her. Then she felt a hand on her thigh. She turned her head to look at a handsome sleeping demon.  
  
His eyes were still closed but his face showed that he was waking up. He had a smirk on his face. Apparently he was happy that he had caught Kihira of guard. His long raven hair was sprawled out around him. He then turned on his side, and brought Kihira back to the bed to sleep again. Eclipse smirked again when he felt her turn her face toward his chest. He wrapped his arm around her back.  
  
Eclipse loved it whenever Kihira came over to the Raenef castle and spent the night. Usually her original purpose was to have a meeting with Raenef IV. They usually talked about their battle strategies for using in the Hangma war.  
  
The two definitely talked about battle strategies. Kihira was thinking of conjuring a couple of tornadoes while fighting. Her skills were still limited at the time; she could probably only maintain one small, humiliating, weak tornado. She still had to finish up a little bit of training. She decided to try summoning a typhoon instead.  
  
After Kihira and Raenef IV had finished discussing strategies, it was very late. After Raenef had retired to his bedchambers, Kihira went looking for Eclipse. When she found him he was in the library. He was putting away books that Raenef had been doing research in.  
  
When Eclipse sensed Kihira, he put the remaining books on the table and looked strait at her. He smiled, and held out an arm for her to come. She quietly went closer to Eclipse. When she was in range he wrapped both of his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately.  
  
Once he ended the kiss, he picked her up, and took her to his room. Kihira would always sleep in his room if she had to spend the night at the castle. When they had reached his room, he went and laid her on his bed. He went to go change into his bedclothes since they were going to "sleep".  
  
When he got back she was laying on the bed comfortably. He smirked; he got on the bed and kissed her neck. He could feel her shiver under his kiss. He pulled away and saw the face of his love. It was somewhat blushed from the idea of what might happen. He only smiled and went on with what he was doing.  
  
They were both tired that morning. She did not want to leave his bed at all. She liked being close to him. Eclipse brought her even closer to his body. Then a knock came at the door to Eclipse's room. It made both of the snuggling demons jump slightly.  
  
"Eclipse, Eclipse I need to talk to you." Came Raenef's voice at the door.  
  
Kihira moaned slightly as Eclipse got up to talk with his master. First he had to put on his house robe. She admired his backside from the time he got out of the bed to when he got the house robe on. The way his raven hair cascaded down his pale back was a beautiful sight to see.  
  
Once he had gotten the robe on, he went to the door and opened it. When he was out of his room he closed the door again, and leaned up against it. He bowed his head to his master. Raenef acknowledged his reverence, and began to speak.  
  
"Eclipse, today is when they are supposed to send an offering. But a messenger just came and said that the offering has run away and they can't find her. So I need you to go track her down and bring her here."  
  
"Yes master. Where do you think I shall find the woman?"  
  
"Well, she lived in the north, so she might have escaped into the forest that resides around that area. Start there Eclipse. Contact me when you are back at the castle."  
  
"Where are you going to be Master?"  
  
"Well, Kihira has an item that may prove useful at her castle. So I am going to have a look at this item."  
  
"Yes Master." Then Eclipse turned and opened the door to his room and went in. Raenef smiled to himself. He noticed to fatigue in his servant's face. Raenef could only imagine what Eclipse and Kihira were doing last night. He turned to go get his things together for when he went to Kihira's castle.  
  
"What did Raenef say?" asked Kihira as she got dressed.  
  
"He said that I was to go and find the offering that was for him and bring it back here." Answered Eclipse as he let the robe fall to the floor. Allowing his hair to cover his posterior.  
  
She went over to Eclipse who was looking through his closet for his cloak that he would wear as he traveled to find the offering. She ran her hands over his back, then moved her hands to rest over his abdomen. She rested her cheek on his smooth skin and sighed.  
  
He rested his own hands on hers. He loved Kihira so much. He never wanted to hurt her in anyway or lose her.  
  
"I was really hoping you would be able to come with Raenef and I to my castle."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll probably be able to go to your castle tonight."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Raenef is going to have a little bit of fun with his offering tonight." He could feel her giggle at the last comment he had made. Then her hands slipped away. He slightly turned his head and saw her continue dressing. He turned back and started to dress himself.  
  
In a forest toward the North  
  
"This is taking longer than I thought it would." mumbled Eclipse to himself as he was walking through ancient looking forest. Since the sun had a hard time of illuminating this forest, it was hard to see and the ground was soft. But strange enough, there was an eerie glow that came from all the plant life.  
  
Eclipse had recalled a legend that Kihira had once told him. It was in an ancient looking textbook that Eclipse had never heard of before. When he looked in the book he could not read it at all.  
  
Kihira told him that only a few demon lords knew how to read this kind of text. She was able to read it because that the first demon lord of her castle created this particular language.  
  
The legend talked of a forest that was the final resting-place of all the elemental type demons and demon lords. Their spirits would be one with whatever element was their specialty. Most demons would combine with the plant life if their mastered element were not a normal element in the forest. Such elements would be ice and fire.  
  
One they had combined with the plant they had chosen, they plant would glow, showing that it was chosen to hold that demon or demon lord's spirit. Eclipse knew very well that Kihira would one day be here. But not anytime soon. She had the rest of her long life ahead of her.  
  
He continued through the eerie forest to find the offering for his master. It took him some time until he came to a small pond in a clearing. He looked around the small clearing. Then he decided to take a small drink out of the pond. Once he dipped his hand in the water he sighed.  
  
"You might as well stop hiding." Then he heard hurried footsteps headed deep into the forest. He quickly turned around and chased the hooded female.  
  
They ran for about twenty seconds till Eclipse caught her. She struggled against him, trying desperately to get away from him. She was determined not to be a wife for a deranged demon lord.  
  
"Stop struggling wench." Commanded Eclipse. The hood of the cloak that she was wearing fell. Revealing her delicate face to Eclipse.  
  
She had fair skin, blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. She kept on struggling against Eclipse's strong grip. She gave up on trying to get away and fell limp on the ground crying. Her body was shaking from the sobs. Eclipse let go of her wrist, and knelt next to her.  
  
"Please do not take me to the demon lord."  
  
"It cannot be helped." As he said this he pulled her up by her arm.  
  
"Let me GO!" she yelled. Eclipse only tightened his grip on her arm.  
  
"Silence." Eclipse tried to teleport out of the forest, but it didn't work. Then he tried again. Still it did not work.  
  
"If you are trying to use magic it will not work. The elders of the village of were I live said that magic cannot be used in this forest. Reason being that this forest harbors countless demonic spirits." Remarked the mortal offering. Eclipse turned his head and glared at her. Then turned his head turned his head to look at the surrounding area.  
  
This was going to present a problem of getting back to the Raenef castle. Eclipse sighed heavily, and then he turned to look at the female.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked coldly.  
  
"Uh... my name is Mary Katelyn." She answered quietly with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Do you happen to have a nickname? I do not feel like wasting my breath on saying your name."  
  
"MK. That is my nickname." She said. Eclipse took out a rope and bound her hands together behind her back. He put her in front of him so he could have a firm hold on her hands. Also to prevent her from escaping.  
  
They walked on for seemed like hours. It seemed as if there was no end to this vast forest. Eclipse now realized why few that went into the forest ever came out of it. If he were not able to find a way out Raenef and Kihira would come looking for him.  
  
After walking for three hours, which were three hours of sheer annoyance from the offering, the two stopped for a break. Eclipse sat on a rock while she sat quietly on the ground. Eclipse closed his eyes to try and remember the maps he had seen of the northern area.  
  
He could feel two eyes burning holes into his face from MK's eyes. He cracked open an eye very slightly to look at her. He opened his eye enough to see her, but him not to notice that his eye was open.  
  
She kept on staring for two minutes straight, until...  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me like that?!" yelled Eclipse as his dark eyes flew open. It startled her so badly that she fell backwards. She made a quick movement to sight upright again and respond.  
  
"Gaw, do you like to scare innocent people?" she asked sounding annoyed herself.  
  
"No, it's just that I don't like people staring at me for no reason!" he snapped at her as he stood up.  
  
"Well, I have an answer for you on that one." She said.  
  
"Let's hear it then?" First she quickly looked in his face and kissed Eclipse, then pulled away.  
  
"You remind me so much of my boyfriend back home." Then she came close to his face again, and kissed him. Eclipse was startled then he closed his eyes and kissed her back.  
  
"E-Eclipse?" a voice said sounding small. He quickly broke away from MK and turned to where the voice came from and saw Kihira and Raenef right behind her. Kihira was on the verge of tears and Raenef had no expression on his face.  
  
Kihira couldn't take it anymore; she covered her mouth with her hand and ran deep into the forest. Raenef snapped back to his senses and tried stopping her but he failed in his attempt. Eclipse pushed MK away from him and ran after Kihira.  
  
A little white dragon appeared from out of Raenef's black hair. It hummed something somewhat resembling worry for her master that just ran off.  
  
"Pearloy, take her back to my castle. We are going to have to deal with the ones that ran off before we deal with this creature." The small dragon transformed to her true from and picked up MK with her tail and took of to the Raenef castle. Raenef sighed heavily as he went searching for Eclipse and Kihira.  
  
Element: the conclusion of the flashback will be in the next chapter. The chapter was supposed to have a song, but, I'm going to be hectic cleaning the house for July 4. So ch 10 will have the song. Leave a review. Later. 


	10. Forbbiden kiss

Element: Hello, yes I do live so no worrin about my well being. Ok well this chapter will contain a song. Now Bridget can't hurt me for not getting the chapter up. Ok on with the story.

* * *

Eclipse had been running looking for Kihira for about an hour. He was staring to worry about her. He felt a pain in his heart when he saw her face. He had betrayed her trust. 

He stopped to rest for a minute to catch his breath. He took a moment to look at his surroundings. It was a small clearing with a rock in the middle the rock was big enough to fit two people on it. There was the faint glow of moonlight in the place were he rested. He looked up to see that it was already night. A half moon was above the forest. Along with the glow of the forest plant life with the glow of the moon it seemed like a place out of a fairy tale.

He heard a rustle of leaves across from the clearing. He quickly looked and saw Kihira. She was standing next to a tree. Her head hung down, causing her long silver hair to hide her face.

"Why Eclipse?"

"Let me explain, please." Answered Eclipse. Silence was all that was heard. So Eclipse took a breath and began his plight.

"Kihira you know that I love you very much and that I would do nothing to hurt or harm you."

"If you say that then why does my heart hurt, and why can't I look at you in the eye?"

"It was not my fault. The human offering said that I reminded her of a man that she was in love with at her hometown and..."

"THEN WHY DID YOU KISS HER BACK?!" She rose her head and looked at Eclipse straight in the eye. He was pained when he saw her sad face. Her eyes were slightly red from her crying. The baby blue dress that she wore was a mess.

"Answer me, Eclipse why did you kiss her back?"

"I... I don't know."

"Then if you don't know, you will not touch me again." With that there was a gust of wind that came and it seemed to sweep Kihira along with it. He took a step forward closer to the stone that was in the middle of the clearing. He looked up and saw the half moon that shone in the night sky.

When Eclipse turned around he saw Raenef. Eclipse tilted his head downward and started walking. When he was about to pass his master, a hand came upon his shoulder. Eclipse stopped to hear what his master had to say.

"Eclipse, it would be best not to approach Kihira until she is ready to talk to you again. Until that time, that wench's destiny is to be decided. I trust you have no objections to her meeting her death?"

"No my Lord. I have no feelings toward the female. All I care about is Kihira."

"Good. Now go back to the castle to attended to the death of the wench."

Eclipse turned and bowed to Raenef and walked off toward the direction of the castle. Raenef went to talk to Kihira, to try to make an excuse for Eclipse's actions.

The death of MK was nothing of a big loss to Eclipse. He just watched as she was beheaded in front of his eyes. When MK looked into his eyes before her head was missing, she had the same look in her eyes that Kihira had that night in the forest. So full of pain, fright, and betrayal.

After the execution, it was time to go back to a normal life during a war. During this time Eclipse spent much of his time alone. Thinking about when the next time he would see Kihira. He slowly began to forget. He forgot her smile...

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain alone_

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away _

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would I_

_Would_

He forgot her eyes...

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain alone_

_Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories _

_I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so _

_There would be no past_

_If I could change I would _

_Take back all the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I_

_Would_

He forgot her scent...

_Just washing it aside _

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_

_It's so much simpler than change_

He forgot her touch... 

_It's easier to run _

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain alone_

_It's easier to run_

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made_

He forgot her voice...

_It's so much easier to go_

_If I could change I would _

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all my the shame to the grave..._

He forgot... Kihira.

_Back to the present..._

"That is what happened Master Ice." As Eclipse finished his story,

Ice just sat on the bed taking in what Eclipse had just said. Eclipse just stood in the middle of the room and waited for what Ice had to say.

Ice slowly stood and walked to the closed window. He looked out the window for a moment and turned to look at Eclipse.

"You truly want to be with Kihira, do you not?" Eclipse nodded his agreement.

"Then I will tell you this only once. Kihira is in a fragile state, and seems to cry easily. So watch what you say. If you make her cry once more, I promise I will treat you to a living hell."

Eclipse bowed deeply and went to the window to open it. Until Ice said one more thing.

"You will find her near the pond's edge."

"Thank Master Ice. I will make Kihira happy again."

"Good, I don't think I can take much more of this attitude of hers. It's really annoying. If had gone on any longer I don't think I would be alive right now." Eclipse chuckled and went out onto the grounds of Kihira's castle.

He had been a long time since he had walked these grounds. He remembered that the trees were only half the size they were now. The grass was lusher than it had been. Once he had gotten to the so-called "pond", it looked like a lake.

Just as Ice had said, Kihira was on the edge of the water. Her hand was making little designs in the water surface. But they would vanish as soon as her hand left that spot.

He took a step forward and made a sound with his throat to get her attention. She gasped and took a hold of the hilt to her sword that had been lying underneath the water's surface. She held the sword in front of her prepared to attack.

"No need for alarm. It is just me." She didn't put down the sword. She kept it right in front of her.

"Kihira, please. Could you put the sword beside you for a minute?" He had taken a step forward and he felt a sudden surge of her power. He kept his ground and waited.

"If you take another step, I will attack." Warned Kihira.

"I just wish to talk. That is all."

"Fine. What do you wish to talk to me about."

"About what happened between us many years ago."

* * *

Well, how many of you didn't think I was dead. (sees a couple of hands go up) Well im not and I would have gotten this up sooner if it wasn't for school and my computer getting a virus. (hits computer rapidly) Well, going to a different school isnt fun. And also if u people have any ideas as to what should happen as like a sequel or just kill it of at the next chapter its up to you. I chapter eleven will be the last chapter.... I think...... anyway latr. 


End file.
